Angel of the Morning
by Beautiful Midnight
Summary: Finished Yue falls in love with Clow Reed, his master.. will Clow return the feelings, or will Yue become an outcast?
1. 1

Yue frowned and sighed as he watched Rubi from the upper windows of Clow Reed's mansion. She was rather pretty but she confused him. He really wasn't sure whether Rubi was male or female, but it didn't really matter. She was insane.. But she was one of the Guardians of the Clow, and therefore, Yue had to at least tolerate her. To an extent, of course. He fluttered his long white wings gently and continued to look around the library. Clow was out of the house again, he said he had to get things in town. His long white hair blew softly in the breeze that was created from the open windows and his ice-blue eyes were emotionless for now. A low voice from behind him made him jump slightly.  
"What's she torturing now?"  
Yue smiled faintly, an emotion that was usually reserved for his master. "The gardener." He turned his back to Keroberos and continued watching as the young man below started to fall for Rubi's charms. A new man every day.. Sometimes Yue had to wonder just why Rubi was created in the first place. Keroberos was to be the Guardian of the Clow.. Yue was to be the Judgement.. but Rubi.. had no real place in the mansion.. The lion-like creature approached him quietly and watched, growling somewhat. Neither Kero or Yue liked her very much.. Kero had stated before that if Clow ever mentioned anything about getting rid of Rubi, he would be the first to 'get rid of her'. Yue and Keroberos often stayed in the library while Rubi seduced the other servants, and the two guardian creatures were almost friends, although closer in some aspect. Yue heard the door shutting quietly before Kero and groaned inwardly, soft footsteps carrying up to the room. Kero cursed silently under his breath and climbed out the window, landing with a soft 'thud' sound on the grass, slinking across the lawn to lie in the receeding sunlight.  
The door opened and Yue winced, his wings clenching before he heard a familiar voice call out a greeting to him. His heart fluttered for an unknown reason and he turned around, smiling, bowing. "Good day, Clow-sama." He said quietly, wondering why his heart was beating so quickly. Clow Reed, a handsome man who looked to be in his early thirties, smiled back at Yue.  
"Good day, Yue. I take it everything went fine while I was gone.. Did Rubi seduce anyone else?"  
"Just the gardener, Master."  
Clow chuckled and looked at the angelic creature in front of him, smiling warmly. "Well, that's good, I suppose." He sat down at his desk and fixed his glasses, his dark brown hair falling into his face for a moment as he opened a small book and wrote something down.   
Yue felt like he was going insane. He was not programmed to feel love, desire.. or any emotion, really.. and yet.. there was no other word for it..He was in love with Clow Reed..It would remain a secret, however.. He was sure Rubi would torment him about it.. Keroberos would think of something intelligent.. some kind of reasoning.. and Clow Reed would hate him and turn him away.. That could never happen. He wouldn't be able to live away from his master.. Ever since he was created, he had been strangely attracted towards the magician, although he wasn't sure why. At first he thought it was just the normal feelings a guardian would feel for its master, but then he knew it was something more, something different, something much deeper. A being who was never meant to feel emotion.. in love... It wasn't supposed to happen.. and he had never heard of it happening ever before.. it must be wrong, he told himself over and over. Clow's voice snapped him out of his trance. "Pardon?" He cleared his throat and turned his beautiful blue eyes towards his Master.  
Clow frowned. There was definately something that Yue was being secretive about. He didn't ask what it was, perhaps Rubi had said been tormenting him again, or perhaps Yue had found out about Clow's feelings for the angel. He sighed and scribbled something more in his book. He had fallen in love with Yue not too long ago, and was worried about the reaction he would get from a being that was created emotionless. He cleared his throat, making Yue look up once again. "Yue, is something wrong?"  
He had to say something.. it was now or never. Clow stood up and walked over to his guardian, frowning. Yue looked down. "I..." His white wings twitched somewhat and he kicked at the floor nervously. "I love you." He murmured quietly. Clow took a step back, blinking repeatedly, staring at Yue in utter shock. It wasn't possible.. His brown eyes widened and his heart started beating irregularly.  
"You can't.... I never created you to.."  
"I know...I must leave."  
"Why?"  
"Because I can't stay having told you that." Yue looked up at him with his eyes shimmering with uncried tears. Clow took another step towards his guardian and gently wiped the tears away, smiling. Yue frowned, confused about what was going on.. His heart was pounding.. he felt like running away and disappearing, but there was really nowhere to run.. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, Clow's lips were pressed firmly against his own.   
  
  
Rubi blinked and started laughing, viewing the scene from downstairs. This was too good to be true.. Yue, the faithful lap dog, and Clow, Yue's master. She ran off to find Keroberos, who was still sunning his large furry body contentedly like a large cat. He closed his eyes when he saw the approaching pink haired creature and hoped that she would think he was sleeping and leave him alone. Rubi leaned down and pulled up one of Kero's eyelids, grinning. "I saw you awake, Kero-bero, so you can't fool me!" She giggled. Kero groaned and sat up on his haunches.  
"What do you want, Rubi.." He asked, annoyed. He stretched, arching his back somewhat and growled as Rubi attempted to scratch behind his ears. "I'm not a pet."  
"Yes, you are.. You and Yue.. Clow Reed's little housepets."  
"And what do you do, other than the hired help.." He snarled, irrated at having his mid-day nap interrupted, especially by Rubi..  
"Aw.. the little kitty made a joke.." She purred, patting him on the head, avoiding Keroberos' sharp teeth with a smirk. "I suppose you don't want to know what I found out.."  
"Nope." Kero started to walk away slowly. Rubi let out a sound of frustration.   
"Why not!?"  
"Because you like to gossip, Rubi. And I don't care who you've slept with.. Clow doesn't like it either."  
"Oh, he can afford to change servants that frequently."  
"That's besides the point." Keroberos' large paws sunk into the deep soft grass with every slow step and he was now hardly paying attention to Rubi's seemingly endless trail of babble. Why was she still following him.. He growled in anger and turned around, wondering if perhaps this would shut her up. "Fine, Rubi.. what is it."  
She grinned and pointed to the upper window. "Look up."  
Keroberos looked at her for a moment and then followed her hand, his eyes widening as he watched Yue and his master locked in a passionate embrace, Yue's soft white wings wrapped around Clow's body, Clow's glasses off, both of them kissing each other desperately. He blinked and looked to Rubi, who was smiling nastily. No doubt she would use this to her advantage. Kero sighed. "Rubi, just leave them be." He said, frowning, turning away. Rubi stared at him like Kero had just suggested shaving her hair off and becoming celibate. Her mouth dropped open and she shook her head wildly.   
"Why should I!?"  
"Clow Reed is our master, Rubi."  
"What difference does that make? I'm going to have fun with this.."  
Kero sighed deeply and walked away towards the large garden, hearing Rubi's quiet giggles in his ears before he stretched out in another patch of grass and went back to sleep, his long wings folding behind him, his deep eyes closing.  
  
Midnight shone through the open windows, but in one room, the light was still on. Two bodies moved in perfect rythym with each other, and sounded like they were in utter estacy. Yue's back arched as he felt his master's climax fill him and the sensation brought him to his own peak. They collapsed onto the bed panting and moaning, Clow's arms tight against his angel's upper body, the warmth spreading through both of them. Yue whimpered somewhat, feeling exhausted, having never felt this tired since he battled with Keroberos, but this was different..this was a nice kind of tired. His eyes closed and a soft hand ran across the feathers of his wings, gently turning his body around so that he was facing Clow. Warm lips sought his out and parted against his and another hand ran through his long, silvery hair. Yue's eyes closed and his head rested against Clow's chest, the gentle beating of his master's heart bringing him to a peaceful sleep that lasted until sunlight filtered in through the thin curtains. The two bodies blissfully intertwined themselves during the night and showed no signs of breaking apart. Yue's wings were folded against his back, and when his eyes opened, some of his master's hair was in his face. He blinked, wondering if it wasn't a dream, hoping it wasn't a dream. He turned his face, seeing Clow Reed sleeping next to him. Yue smiled warmly and pulled himself from the entangled mass, giving his master a kiss on the forehead before pulling his robes on, tying his hair back and walking to the window.   
The sun created waves of purple, pink, and orange against the awakening sky and Yue felt like singing. Since his creation, he had never felt love like this, or anything near to it.. The previous night with Clow had been unbelievable for both of them, and he was sure that there would be more nights like it to come. He yawned softly and looked over the grounds, seeing Keroberos asleep on the grass. He assumed Rubi was somewhere in the mansion, most likely in the gardener's bedroom. She was no longer important. The only important thing in Yue's being was Clow.. and this would never change.   
He heard a sleepy groan from the bed and looked over, taking silent steps to where his master...now, his lover slept.. His ice-blue eyes seemed to warm at the sight of Clow Reed's body tangled in the sheets, his face buried in the pillow. Soon, Clow Reed groaned again and rolled over onto his back, his eyes opening on the sight of the angel standing near his bed. He closed them and re-opened them, as if to reassure himself that it was not a dream. His lips curved into a smile and he yawned.  
"Good morning, Yue."  
"Good morning, Clow-sama."  
The same words were spoken every morning, but now there was something different about them, something kinder.. warmer. Yue handed Clow a robe and watched as the other man stood up out of bed, looking back at him lovingly. The two men embraced for a moment, but it was as if their passion could only be at night, when they were lovers and nothing else.. During the day, Yue was Clow's guardian, and Clow was a famed magician, said to be insanely powerful, and extremely rich. Yue sensed this and frowned to himself, looking away. Clow's arms trapped him in the embrace and a soft whisper filled his ear.   
"Good morning, koibito.."  
His cheeks flushed and he whispered back "Good morning, koishii...", kissing the other man gently on the lips once. Maybe... just maybe there would be some change in the daily routine after all.   
  
  
  
Rubi growled and narrowed her eyes at Yue as she saw him walking across the lawn to speak to Keroberos. She put her hands on her hips and pouted, tossing her long pink hair over one shoulder. She strode across the grass and grabbed onto Yue's arm, glaring. Yue looked at her distastefully, as if she were something that he would've found on the ground. Calmly, he pulled Rubi's hand off his robes and brushed off the spot that she had held, again walking away from her. She let out a grunt of frustration before going inside. If she couldn't get the answer out of Yue.. then perhaps Clow would speak to her on the subject.  
  
"Keroberos. Are you awake?" Yue said softly. Keroberos grumbled and shook his large furry head, his eyes covered with his massive paws. One paw moved and a golden eye stared sleepily up at him, another one staring as well after a moment, a long tail swaying gently as the creature woke up along with the rest of the house, which seemed to come alive within a matter of moments. Keroberos stretched back onto his haunches and sat there, stretching his wings, which were easily five times larger than Yue's. He yawned, showing off a rather impressive set of teeth, grumbling again before finally noticing the angel in front of him.  
"What is it, Yue..." He sounded somewhat irritated at being woken up, but not as irritated if it had been Rubi who woke him up.   
"Keroberos... I need to speak to you. I... Clow Reed ...and..."  
"Yes.. I know." Kero interrupted. Yue's eyes widened and then he blinked, confused.  
"You know?"  
"Rubi showed me."  
"When?!"  
"When you two were in the library, kissing..."  
Yue's heart fluttered at the mention of the kiss, and his cheeks seemed to flush. He sighed, feeling the heat running through his body again. He looked up at Kero, paling rapidly. "Sh.. Rubi saw?" He felt his heart sink and a feeling of dread in his mind. The other creature merely nodded with a glare in Rubi's direction.   
"You should be careful, Yue.. " He said slowly. Yue nodded. One always had to be careful around Rubi...but now even more so.  
  
"Clow-sama?" Rubi asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes. Clow looked up from his desk, writing a bit more before smiling faintly.  
"Yes, Rubi.."   
"Could you tell me what's happening between you and Yue? I'm rather worried." Her question caused him to choke on his morning tea and he coughed violently, looking at her wide-eyed although he knew that he couldn't really be surprised. Rubi always seemed to know everything that went around in the house, whether everyone liked it or not. He wiped his mouth and looked at her a moment.  
"That's between Yue and I, I'm afraid."  
She sighed impatiently. What was wrong with everyone!? Didn't they see how giving her the information would save her so much work in finding it herself.. She put her hands on her hips. "Well I saw you two kissing anyway."  
Clow blinked and stared at her in shock. Of course..the window was open.. He sighed and set his book down, taking his glasses off to pinch the bridge of his nose lightly.. There was a headache coming on.. "Did you.." He said quietly. Rubi nodded.  
"The lap--" She cleared her throat "Yue and his master...that can't go over real well among others.." A smirk played on her thin cool lips and she leaned against the desk, her breasts resting against the wooden surface as she tried to read what Clow had written in the book. He quickly shut it and glared a bit at her. No one had ever read what Clow wrote in that book of his, not even Yue. She sighed and climbed onto his desk, nearly knocking over the cup of tea. "Maybe you could give me something, Clow-sama.. to keep from telling.."  
"And why would I do that... I don't respond well to blackmail, Rubi."  
"Well... you're very popular, Clow-sama..What would everyone think if they found out what you were doing with angel-boy.."  
"I couldn't care less. Close your door on the way out." He said evenly, picking up the book to flip through it nonchalantly, scribbling something down every now and then. Rubi's red eyes narrowed somewhat and she let out a grunt of frustration before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her, the pictures on the wall shaking somewhat. Clow frowned as he looked over the frames of his glasses, shaking his head. He didn't really trust the way Rubi was acting.. and he was maybe even a little worried about Yue's safety.. but it would all be dealt with in good time.   



	2. 2

Rubi skipped out of the door.. it was early and the sun had barely begun to show its face against the puffy white clouds that had formed like wisps of cotton. She had taken a rather large amount of money to refurbish her wardrobe, but it wasn't like Clow couldn't afford it..As she skipped, her long pink hair bounced around her shoulders, as did her breasts, which were shown off quite well through the dress she was wearing. Perhaps there would even be a good-looking village boy there to toy with. That's all the men were.. her toys.. and what fun toys, but after a while she got bored with them. She loved toying with Yue and Keroberos more than anything.. soon it would get boring, however.. She was angry, that was for certain, but a nice shopping trip would cheer her up and maybe.. just maybe, she could 'accidently' tell someone about Yue and Clow. It simply was not fair! Why did Clow love Yue and not her!? She was so much more beautiful than that stupid angel-boy.. maybe Clow liked Yue's wings or something. That was beside the point.. It wasn't fair!!!  
  
  
Yue's long wings fluttered as he landed up on the roof of the mansion and he smiled, watching the sun rise. He had never noticed something like this before, perhaps love was what was doing this to him. He certainly felt more human lately, even though he really was anything but. He propped one leg up and hugged it to his chest, resting his chin on his knee, his eyes taking in the beautiful scene unfolding in front of him, although knowing Rubi would most likely appear soon to torture him would take away from the splendor of nature. Moments passed and he smiled, reassured that Rubi was either off somewhere or..well, she was dead, but either way, she wasn't there to bother him.  
  
The news spread like wildfire through town.. The shopkeeper told his assistant, who told his mother, who told her bridge partner, who told her sister-in-law's best friend's cousin, who told her chicken (the woman wasn't right in the head), but she was overheard by another magician. 'Clow Reed..' he thought to himself with a faint smirk playing upon his lips. It was just too good to be true.. He'd be shamed out of the magic community.. Two men in love... Honestly, what a ridiculous idea! And technically, one of them wasn't even a man! He was a...er...a...a....a..but Clow Reed!! The magician laughed. He was really the only one who wasn't fond of Clow Reed, and everyone else didn't like him for that fact..and the fact that he wanted to blow up the city and kill everyone, but that was another matter. It was like a dream come true. He paused and blinked. Was Yue the angel or the big cat thing... if it was the lion, it would be even more scandalous!! 


	3. 3

A pink haired figure bounded through the mansion gates, and following her were three servants whose arms were completely laden with packages. She hummed as she went, content that she had at least made Yue miserable, and that was enough to brighten even the darkest day. She had also emptied out the dress shop, and flirted with exactly twenty-seven men. It was shaping up to be the best day of her life.  
  
The magician who had been so joyous in Clow Reed's destruction was quite intent on following Rubi to the mansion. He saw Keroberos sunning himself on the huge front lawn and a wicked grin crossed his face. He approached the large lion-like creature and crouched down. "Having a torrid love affair with Clow Reed, are you Yue?" He laughed. Without opening his eyes, Kero mumbled   
"If you're looking for Yue, he's on the roof."  
"Ah. Yes.. well..um..yes." He scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "As you were." He looked up on the roof, where the angel was still sitting. He would push Yue off the roof and Clow would be so devastated at his lover's death that he would kill himself.. No.. it had wings, it could probably fly.. what if..  
"You're in my sun."  
"Ah.. yes of course.. Dreadfully sorry."  
  
There was a new being close by. He could sense it. Well..there was that and there was also the fact that the new being was practically tripping over himself. Finally the man sat down, panting. "Are you Yue?" He asked. Yue raised an eyebrow.  
"No, Yue is down there. The lion."  
The man's eyes widened and he almost slipped off the roof. "WHAT?!" He shouted. "He told me you were Yue!"  
"Is there a problem?" Clow Reed's soft voice seemed to appear out of nowhere.   
"Aha! So you show yourself.. Is your new lover a bit -catty-, Clow?"  
Both Yue and Clow stared at the magician as if he was completely out of his mind.   
"What are you talking about, Daisuke.."  
Daisuke pointed to Kero. "Your new lover."   
Clow laughed softly. "I hate to disappoint you..but the creature below is Keroberos. One of my guardians."  
"....Well then who's Yue!?"  
"Why do you wish to know about Yue?" He asked smoothly.  
"...Don't play dumb with me, Clow."  
"Play?"  
Daisuke growled and disappeared. He would get the bastard for this..anyone who made fun of him never lived to tell about it.. They usually ended up dead.. of course, it was all just a coincidence. But usually ....um...yes. Just a coincidence.  
  



	4. 4

It was still raining out for some strange reason and the guardian beasts were starting to get cabin fever. Yue was standing in the library, looking for a book that would contain a certain spell that would help his situation when suddenly he was lying face-first on the carpet, a heavy purring weight on his back.  
"Got you!" Keroberos yelled happily.  
"Get..off..me." He grumbled, spitting out bits of carpet.  
"And you said you were so quick." He grinned and sat down, smoothing his fur.  
"I am quick."   
"Then how was I able to tackle you so easily?"  
"I was just... preoccupied."  
"With what?" Kero asked. Yue didn't answer for a while, and finally muttered.  
"I'll tell you later. Get off me."  
"Well, look at this! The two housepets romping in the library." Rubi's giggling voice made them both groan. "How cute.. but Kero, you should be careful. Clow-sama will get jealous if he sees you on top of Yue instead of him."  
Both of them growled, although Kero's growl was more in protection of his master, while Yue's was in protection of his lover. "Rubi.. "  
"Oh, come off it, angel boy." She smirked and walked to the library wall where the book Yue had been holding was on the ground. She picked it up by the spine and read where Yue had left off. "Oh, isn't this precious!" She giggled and started laughing so hard she nearly fell over. Tears were in her eyes by the time she finally finished. "Yue, Yue, Yue...How utterly precious."  
"What are you talking about, Rubi.." Kero watched her suspiciously and climbed off Yue's back, who got up gratefully and stretched, having probably broken a wing under Kero's weight.  
"The spell that angel boy was looking at.."  
"Don't call me angel boy."  
"It's to turn himself human." She laughed. "Perhaps so he could be with Clow. But I have news for you, Angel Boy."  
"Don't call me--"  
"Clow doesn't love you."  
Yue rolled his eyes. Rubi was known for her exaggerating, but this was ridiculous. "Sure, Rubi." He plucked the book from her hands and set it back on the shelf, noting the placing of it. He would be back later to read it when Rubi had maybe gone to torture someone else.  
"Then why did he kiss me?"  
He stopped in mid-step. "Wh..what?" He was suddenly treated to Rubi and Clow locked in an embrace, and a shudder ran through his body. "N..no.. it.. it's not.."  
"Oh, Yue, I'm sorry.. I thought you knew..."  
He choked on his tears and shook his head. The vision was too ..wrong. He quickly stepped out the window and reappeared on the roof, his white wings wrapped tightly around his slender body. Kero growled somewhat.  
"Rubi.."  
"You know, I always thought Yue would be less gullible." With a giggle, she left the room. Kero sighed and went up onto the roof, nudging the white feathered figure with his paw.  
"Yue, she was lying to you."  
There was no answered but choked sobs and finally, Keroberos gave up and left the angel-like creature where he was. 


	5. 5

He had never cried like that before and he probably wouldn't cry like it again. It was all over. He had trusted Clow with his heart..and it had been broken. Why Rubi, of all people!? A shudder ran through his wings and he felt the rain dying down somewhat.. Silently, he willed it to continue. Yue was hardly in the mood for sunshine and flowers. He wanted rain, thunder, lightening, death, pain.. He would welcome pain at the moment. Anything to take his mind off this. It was too much. He sobbed brokenly, seeing the image of Clow and Rubi kissing over and over in his mind, tightening his wings around his body. A sleek black panther with long wings that resembeled Keroberos greatly landed on the roof, smiling.  
"Good day, Yue."  
"If you say so."He said in a strangled whisper.  
"You know, just because Rubi and Clow-sama are in love, there's no reason to be down and depressed!" Spinel chirped. The word 'love' was like a dagger into Yue's chest and he stood up suddenly.  
"Be quiet."  
"I.."  
"Be quiet!" He snapped. "There's no such thing as love! Anyone who thinks otherwise is a fool!" He disappeared from the roof. Spinel grinned.  
"Game, set and match."  
  
  
Daisuke looked at the fallen angel-like creature in his front yard, smiling somewhat as he kneeled down and ran a hand over one of the silken wings. The figure stirred and sat up weakly. "Wh.."  
"Well, well.. Clow Reed's lover. How ...scandalous!"  
"I'm not anyone's lover." He said quietly.  
"Then--"  
"And I don't belong to Clow Reed."  
"But.."  
"I have no master."  
He perked up. "I could always use another servant." Yue closed his eyes and silently nodded. He was never meant to be free. He was a servant. A slave. Nothing more..  



	6. 6

"Keroberos!" Clow shouted from the study. The lion-like creature padded in softly and looked up with his large tawny eyes.  
"Yes, master?"  
"Where is Yue?"  
"He ran away.." Kero said quietly.  
"Where!?" Clow stood straight up where he was, looking extremely angry. "And why would he run away!?"  
Sadly, Keroberos poured out the entire story, starting with Rubi's obvious jealousy to her faking a vision of her and Clow. Clow stared in shock, trembling somewhat. He growled to himself and hit his fist onto the desktop,causing Keroberos to flinch and take a step back.   
"That's it. They're being sealed away."  
It was the threat that all of them were afraid of, to be sealed away, to have to sleep for centuries.. and now Rubi and her accomplice were to receive that fate..  
  
Yue whimpered and closed his eyes, rubbing the whipmarks across his formerly smooth, flawless skin. The chains were rubbing up against his now-raw skin and causing beloved pain.. Pain that would help him forget about Clow Reed and the lies that were told. His wing was snapped in half, but it was for a good reason, he didn't do what his new master told him..The pain just kept getting worse and worse lately, but it was better than what Clow did to him.  
"Yue!" Daisuke snapped, and a shock ran through his body, causing him to cry out in pain before scrambling over to his new master, blinking back tears from his eyes. He was forced onto his knees and closed his eyes again. He knew what was coming. After all, he was the new pleasure slave..  
  
  
  
i(Sorry about the length, it's really short, I know. I'll make the next chapter longer, I promise! -BM) 


	7. 7

Keroberos sighed to himself. Rubi and Spinel were driving him absolutely insane.. and without Yue to snap at them, the guardian beasts of Clow Reed's mansion were practically at each other's throats. ..and Clow Reed himself was completely miserable. He was still working on the cards, but the joy he used to take in the project simply wasn't there. Clow sighed and stared up at the moon, a few stray tears falling down his cheeks. Keroberos nudged the door open.  
"Master, are you all right?"  
"Yes. Fine."  
"Spinel is chewing up the curtains..and you just lost your cook."  
"Do I want to ask why?"  
"Rubi."  
He sighed and leaned his head against the cool glass of the windowpane. "Very well. The sealing will be tonight."  
"Yes master." He bowed.  
"And Keroberos?"  
"Yes?"  
"See if.. see if you can find Yue."  
"Yes, master."  
  
  
Rubi growled. Sealing!? It wasn't her fault that the cook had no sense of humor! Honestly, a few spiders in the chicken tetrazzini and he went insane! She grumbled to herself and left the mansion, walking into the town. A flash of white wing caught her eyes and she turned, staring in shock as she walked towards a giant house, bigger than Clow Reed's. Yue was in another magician's house! "Yue!" She shouted, freezing when she saw him. Her worry was sincere for once, she had never seen Yue.. or anyone in such pain. He looked over at her silently, one eye swollen, a wing snapped in half and dragging limply behind him and his tattered robes. There was a collar around his neck and his pale skin was stained with silver blood.. the blood of an immortal...  
"What is it, Rubi.." The voice was choked.. quiet. Not the cold tone she was used to.  
"Yue.." She frowned and lightly touched his wing. "Who did this to you?"  
"My master."  
"Clow? He'd never--"  
Before Yue could answer, he cried out in pain and faltered as there was a zapping sound, and a cruel voice snapped "Yue! God, I don't know why I don't just kill you now." Daisuke stormed out and grabbed onto Yue's broken wing, yanking roughly on it, causing Yue to sob softly.   
"Stop that!" It angered Rubi to see anyone other than herself torturuing Yue, and to see the beautiful creature in such agony simply infuriated her.  
"Another of Clow's beings seeking refuge?"  
"Let him go." She said coldly, growling, taking a step towards them. Smirking, Daisuke pulled so hard on Yue's wing that he nearly ripped it clear off. Yue collapsed onto his knees, sobbing in agony, begging Daisuke to stop. Daisuke growled and kicked Yue in the ribs.  
"Call me 'Master', you worthless being.."  
"S..sorry..m..m..master.." He choked, silver blood coating his lips as he coughed mouthfuls of it onto the grass. The pain was becoming too much. He fainted onto the ground, lying still. Rubi shot a burst of energy at Daisuke, and while the magician was blinded, she picked Yue up, struggling somewhat with the extra weight, drawing one of her claws across the collar, slicing it in half and tossing i away.   
"Rubi?" Yue whispered, opening his eyes for a moment. "Why did you.."  
"Silly angel boy.." She whispered back. "It's not Clow I love...it's you."  
  
  
(Ahahaha!! Didn't expect that, did you?! *gets her ass kicked by Cassie* Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! *runs away, giggling)  



	8. 8

A knock on the hard oak doors of Clow Reed's study caused the man to look up. "Who is it?" He snapped. Since Yue had left, his patience had diminished greatly.  
"Clow-sama.." Rubi said softly. "It's me."  
"Rubi, go away."  
"Please..It's important.."  
He sighed and stood up, walking to the door and opening it, the anger in his eyes disappearing as he saw Yue hanging limply in Rubi's arms. "Wh..what.. what did you do?!"  
"It wasn't me, Clow...he was being used as a servant to another magician..you can ask him if you don't believe me." She turned away and set Yue into Clow's arms, storming off. These new emotions were too much for her to handle, maybe a sealing would be good.. Yue hadn't even heard what she said to him..She laughed bitterly. A genderless being in love with an angel.. What luck would she have against Clow Reed...With that thought, she went to find Spinel or Keroberos.. they were always fun to toy with..  
  
  
Clow choked back tears as he held Yue in his arms, the angel's chest slowly rising and falling, silver blood shimmering against the pale skin. "Who could've done this to you.." He whispered, half to himself as he carried his guardian to the bedroom, lying him down on the plush bed and very gently wiping the blood away with a wet cloth. Suddenly, two icy eyes fluttered open and looked at him groggily.  
"C..Clow-sama?" He murmured, his head tilting somewhat. The tears that Clow had fought so hard to hold back escaped and he nodded, crying softly. The marks on his body, the broken wing..they would have to be healed by magic, and only when Yue was strong enough.   
"Yue...I love you." He whispered quietly, running his hands through silken strands of platinum colored hair. Yue looked confused for a moment but finally smiled, his own eyes shimmering.  
"I love you too, Clow-sama.."  
  
  
  
Rubi closed her eyes for a moment, letting one of the tears fall as she watched Yue curled up in Clow's arms, purring contentedly. It wasn't fair..not in the least. Why didn't Yue love her instead of Clow!? She was just as pretty, as powerful.. was there something that she didn't see? Impossible! She frowned. "Someday, angel boy.. you'll be mine." Her footsteps grew softer as she walked down the hallway away from the bedroom, the door shutting quietly behind her. 


	9. 9

Clow Reed smirked as he looked at the dark aura surrounding his body, and he laughed cruelly. In the distance, a large mansion owned by a magician named Daisuke had been reduced to a pile of ash. Such black magic when there was an angel sleeping peacefully on the bed nearby. Yue had only been home for a week now, but things had changed.. the guardian's confidence was gone, and he was scared more easily.. he was like a little puppy that had been kicked around.. Clow frowned and cursed softly as he noticed the black aura falter around Yue. It would just have to wait. He lay down on the bed, sighing. The dark power had felt so incredible, but Yue was more important right now. He rolled over and embraced Yue from behind, hearing a sleepy yawn.   
"Clow?" Yue whispered, turning two heavy-lidded eyes up at his master.   
"Mm-hmm." He smiled, kissing the guardian's cheek. Yue nodded, and then as an afterthought, cuddled against his master. Clow tightened the embrace somewhat and sighed. What a choice.. He could have a full life with this beautiful creature who was fully devoted to him and loved him.. or have absolute power and be the most famous (or infamous) sorcerer in history.. He had a feeling that the choice would have to made soon, and as of yet, there was no answer.   
"Is something wrong, Clow?"   
"No, no, angel." He murmured, letting Yue's head fall against his chest.   
"I love you Clow-sama."   
The words hit him strongly and for now, the choice between love and power seemed futile. "I love you too, Yue."   
"You won't let him hurt me again.. will you?" His voice was quavering, and Clow shivered at the terrified look in Yue's eyes.   
"No.. he won't hurt anyone again, koi" He said quietly. "I promise."   
"Thank you."   
"You're welcome."   
The room was silent for a moment and then Yue spoke. "I'm sorry I left."   
"It's all right now.. shh.. just rest."   
He broke down into tears and Clow sighed, running a hand across Yue's wings before pulling the guardian closer and rubbing his back lightly. "Shh..."   
"I'm so sorry, Clow-sama.. please don't make me go back.."   
He jerked back. "Why would I ever want to do that?"   
"B.. because I wronged you."   
"No you didn't Yue.. now rest, before you hurt yourself."   
"But.."   
"That's an order, Yue." He said firmly, and Yue hesitated a moment before closing his eyes obediently. Clow exhaled slowly and held the sleeping creature in his arms. "We'll see about this.. " He whispered. "But even as the most powerful sorcerer in history of magic.. I will still love you.." With that, he too closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	10. 10

Rubi watched Yue in the library and smiled. Rubi had seemed more masculine lately in an attempt to win Yue over, since it seemed rather obvious that the angel wasn't interested in women. Rubi Muun, after all, was a genderless being, and with a little magic would soon have a gender. She leaned against the doorframe and waited for Yue to notice her. He turned around and cried out in surprise.   
"Ack!"   
"Sorry." She shrugged, walking in and flopping comfortably into one of the red plush chairs. Yue looked at her for a moment with those startling eyes before he looked back to the book he was reading. She sighed after more silence. "Yue.."   
"Yes?" He said tonelessly.   
"I.. um.. did you want some tea?"   
"No thank you."   
More silence. Rubi groaned in frustration. "Why won't you speak to me?"   
"Give me a reason to."   
"Because if it wasn't for me, you'd still be a battered pleasure slave rather than Clow Reed's little lapdog!" She snapped, and Yue recoiled as if he'd been hit.   
"Lapdog?" He choked out, eyes wide. Usually Rubi would've stopped as soon as she'd seen that look, but not today.   
"Yes, lapdog! Yue, you idiot, fawning all over him like a puppy, you're a disgrace to the rest of us."   
"If it bothers you so much, then go away." He looked to the book.   
"I can't."   
"Then stop complaining."   
Keroberos walked into the room and flopped down, nudging Yue's ankle affectionately before glaring at Rubi, purring contentedly as Yue reached down and scratched behind his ears.   
"You won't let me do that.." Rubi protested. Kero shrugged and didn't respond. Growling, Rubi stood up, her eyes flaring red. "You want to know why else you're an idiot, Yue?"   
"No, but you'll tell me, I'm sure."   
"Because I love you!" She turned on her heel and walked out, leaving the two shocked creatures in the library.   
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Sorry for the lack of length here, people.. more next chapter, I promise!   
-Mins 


	11. 11

Author's note: I used a few Japanese terms in the end there, don't ask me why, and yes, I know Yue would probably not swear (especially to Clow Reed), but lord knows I would in that situation, so I'm using my poetic license. Japanese terms: ---------------- Oyasumi - Good night Demo - "but" Onegai - "Please" ------------------- This is also the last chapter in the first section. The second section takes place with Sakura and that time frame, and Eriol and Rubi Muun will definately be in it. (I'll shoot myself before calling him Eli .; )So thank you to everyone who's read it so far and I hope you like the next half. ^.^ *waves cutely and opens the curtain* -End strange babble from the author-  
  
  
  
Resting contentedly in the covers of Clow Reed's arms, Yue let out a purr, a low throaty rumble that made Clow smile and kiss him gently, but when Yue went to embrace the magician, he was pushed back. Yue blinked, but continued kissing Clow in return, and when his tongue trailed over Clow's lips, he was again shoved away. "Yue, who is the master?" Clow snapped, and Yue jerked back, eyes wide. "Y..you are." "Start acting like it." He growled, his eyes darkening. "A proper servant would know that." "I.." He stammered, tears filling his eyes. "Rubi was right... I'm nothing but your goddamned lapdog, am I?!" He spat out bitterly, and it was Clow's turn to look surprised. "That's not true.. not in the least." Yue started to pull away, but Clow stopped him by grabbing firmly onto his arm. "Let go." He said softly. "Do you know what you are?" Clow murmured, brushing hair from his face, the cruel, dark look disappearing. Before Yue could answer, Clow leaned over and spoke quietly. "My angel. My guardian. My greatest creation." Yue hesitated as he felt Clow's fingers tangle themselves in his soft, silvery hair, but his resistance melted within minutes. "I'm sorry if you ever thought otherwise." Silently, the angel cursed Rubi for putting that thought in his head in the first place. Then, he chuckled. "What's so funny?" "Rubi said she loved me." Clow kissed the corner of Yue's mouth "Who wouldn't?" He asked with a smile. "Clow-sama, why do you need so many guardians for the book? I'm sure Keroberos will be strong enough." His blue eyes sought out Clow's in the darknesss. "In all honesty, I never created you to be a guardian, Yue.." "Then.." "Eventually, there will be a new master.." He sighed slightly and brushed Yue's cheek with the back of his hand. "And you will be there to judge whether they're worthy or not."  
  
A new master.. the thought came like a stab in the heart for Yue. No one would ever take Clow Reed's place as his master.. no matter what happened. No one would be worthy of that honor. "Yes master." He sighed softly. It was after all, an order from his master. "Good. It won't be much longer anyway." "What do you mean?" "Rubi and Spinel Sun were already sealed away." He blinked in surprise. As much as he wanted to celebrate, he knew that it would soon be his and Keroberos' turn. "How soon..." "Tomorrow." "Tomorrow?!" Yue asked in shock. "But... Clow-sama.." "Oyasumi, Yue." Clow rolled over onto his side, away from Yue. "Demo.. onegai, Clow-sama.." Yue whimpered, and spent the rest of the night staring in front of the window, up at the huge golden org in the sky where he got his name, and his power, but occasionally, his eyes would stray to the man in the bed. Yue's face was a mask of betrayal and pain.. In an attempt to forget, he looked back up at the moon, for it would be the last time he would see it until some poor fool broke the seal.  
  
***  
  
The book lay still on the ground and the wind began to settle. Clow smiled and stepped back into the circle. Yue stayed where he was, trembling uncontrollably. Clow walked up to the creature and kissed him roughly before starting to speak softly, the same spell Yue had heard him use on Keroberos just moments ago. Instinctively, Yue wrapped his wings tightly around his body to block it all out, but the pain grew worse by the second. He screamed in agony and fell to his knees, hardly hearing Clow Reed's voice anymore. He was suddenly plunged into darkness, hearing the voice whisper "I love you.." and then it went silent, as it would be for nearly a century. 


	12. 1971

Keroberos smiled at Yue and padded over, nuzzling his cheek against the creature's leg, purring as Yue scratched the cat's head lightly. "It's been a while, hasn't it, Keroberos.." "He has some magical powers, Yue.." Kero motioned to the young man standing behind him. "I think he may be--" "Compared to Clow.. he won't be worthy.. but I will test him nonetheless." Yue said softly. Keroberos nodded and stepped back, sighing as Yue defeated the contender almost instantly, taking away the staff. "Please.. one more chance.." The boy begged. "There are no second chances." Yue murmured, his face emotionless. He erased the boy's memory and transported him home, sighing somewhat. "You're too hard on them, Yue." "It's not my fault all these amateurs find the book, Keroberos." He sighed. "The next one may surprise you, you never know." "There's no sign of Rubi or Spinel Sun yet, is there?" "No. Not yet." He flopped onto the grass, a small book appearing in front of him and he sighed lazily. Yue nodded, running a slender finger over the sapphire earring on his left ear, a present from Clow Reed. "You miss him." It wasn't a question, because he already knew the answer.. it never changed. Yue nodded silently. "There was mention of him in a book I read in the library here." "Really? Does.. does it say what happened?" Keroberos shrugged. "He just disappeared." The angel sighed and sat down next to Keroberos. "He'll be back some day.. I can still sense him nearby." "So can I." Keroberos frowned. "I wonder why that is."  
  
Neither creature knew that as they went back into the sealed magical prison, a baby was born across town.. this child's name was Kinomoto Fujitaka...and with this child, a new chapter would open. 


	13. Yue's Self-Narration Chapter/Epilogue

It was like waking up and dying all at the same time. That's the only way I can describe it.. I could only watch what was going on like children I used to see staring through shop windows at Christmas time.. Never understood Christmas, really.. until Clow gave me a beautiful sapphire earring for a present, and for me, that was enough.  
  
I could watch through my false form's eyes, but usually, I slept; dreamt of Clow, and how happy I once was. At times, I felt bitter of what happened, but after a while, I had learned to block my emotions away. My false form, Tsukishiro Yukito, had other plans.  
  
It was obvious, having been through it all before. He was in love.. with Kinomoto Touya, his best friend. While he slept, I was awake, and I went through his memories. My only comfort was that he could not see mine.. It was just myself.. or Yukito and I, depending on how you looked at things. He believed he had grandparents, and they were merely on vacation, but even I had to wonder if he believed that anymore.  
  
Sometimes when Yukito was sleeping at the Kinomoto house, I could almost swear that Clow Reed or Keroberos were in the next room.. It was hard being emotionless with that feeling in my heart.  
  
Suddenly I woke up and my dear friend Keroberos was there, and he had brought a new contender for me. A young girl. She looked terrified.. A young boy challenged me first, and although he had the blood of Clow Reed inside him, he was no match and I defeated him easily.  
  
As the girl got closer, I realized who she was and I wanted to hit myself. It was Kinomoto Sakura, and as Yukito, I had seen her nearly every day. She was the CardCaptor, but there was no way I would accept her as my mistress.. There was no way she could be worthy.. but she seemed to be stronger than the boy..  
  
I can't explain exactly what happened, but somehow Sakura defeated me.. Keroberos looked so damned smug that she won, but there was no way I would accept her right away... in my mind, I heard Clow Reed whisper something in my ear and it almost made me smile.  
"Someday, Koishii..." 


End file.
